Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier
, the data Carddass is one of the, Ultra series has been the main theme of monster that appeared in. 2013 operation will start from September 26. Summary In response to the 50 anniversary of TSUBURAYA development, the company itself had created a game based on the Ultra Galaxy itself. All characters in the game are designed by Masayuki Goto. The full CG movie of the Alien Hunters and their battles are aired on New Ultraman Retsuden. The arcade machine itself enables players played in four person. It is possible to play up to four people on a large screen 55-inch monitor. The gameplay itself is determined by placing three different cards. Mega Monster Battle card can not be used because they are two dimensional cards instead. Setting Plasma Seoul Ore of mystery, super energy "plasma energy" is obtained from the plasma Seoul. However, a monster that was plasma monster is home to the vein. Plasma Kaiju Monster which absorbed crystal body plasma Seoul. It is far from huge alien who appears in this work, plasma Seoul is exposed to body surface. It is brought down is destroyed all the plasma Seoul exposed. Alien Hunter, and an object thereof is to win by destroying the soul of plasma plasma monster. Alien Hunter Space people challenge to acquire the Seoul plasma from the plasma monster belongs to the guild. The set of the Hunter team of three set in the "Hunter Station", and go to the plasma monster hunting. It is credited to "hunter license", "Gane" is given as a reward punitive expedition. Characters Alien Hunters Baltan Battler・Barel "Daredevil Space Ninja". One of the Rush Hunters, and the only survival of Planet Baltan. He can use the blades on his waist to execute the Shuriken Huarricane. Can be bought for 1 Gane. Guts Gunner・Garm "Advanced Strategy Veteran". One of the Rush Hunters. Using his energy rifle he can execute the Hawkeye Shot. Can be bought for 1 Gane. Magma Master・Magna "Hot-blooded Young Hunter". One of the Rush Hunters. He can use his Stinger Saber for close combat fighting. Can be bought for 1 Gane. Mefilas Alien・Djent "Calm and Reassuring Commander". The Rush Hunter's manager. He oversees the Rush Hunter's missions. Kanegon-a-Kindo "Merchant of Galaxy Guild". He runs a shop which sells gear for hunters. His gear is known to be defective on occasions. Alien Metron・Meld "Cunning tactician strategist" Can be bought for 1 Gane. Alien Chibu・Roda "Versus plasma-only-powered mechanical monster". Roda wears a powered mechanical suit to compensate for his low level of combat power. Can be bought for 1 Gane. Alien Metron・Dethtroi "Destroyer of illusion". Can be bought for 1 Gane. Alien Chibu (Private Loaders) "Strong mechanical Powered Ver". These Chibu's wear power suits for use of loading. Can be bought for 1 Gane. Guts Alien・ Shiz "Guts watcher". Can be bought for 1 Gane. Alien Magma・Fuggu "Chain magma".Can be bought for 1 Gane. Alien Groza・Granza "Frozen Alien of invulnerability". Alien Dethre・Defreim "Flame- trainer of All-rounder ". 1 bullet *Evil Alien, Alien Zarab *Three Faced Phantom, Dada *Malicious Alien, Alien Mefilas *Alter ego Alien, Alien Guts *hallucinations, Alien Metron *Assassination Alien, Alien Nackle *Nefarious Alien, Alien Temperor *Saber Tyrant, Alien Magma *Flame-magic Warrior, Kyrieloid *Space Swordsmen, Zamusha *Sheming Alien, Deathrem *Frozen Alien, Grozam Plasma Kaiju *Space Monster, Eleking *MagneticForce Monster, Antler *Transparent Monster, Neronga *Space Monster, Bemstar *Tank Monster, Dinosaur Tank *Skull Monster Red King *Magnetic Force Monster, Antlar II *Earth Gomora (Boss Kaiju) *Magma Red King (From October 24, 2013 boss monster) *Zetton *Reigubas *Birdon *Golza *Gandar External links The official website Category:Video Games Category:Articles still under construction Category:Articles under Construction